Books and Revelations
by artemys stone
Summary: An interesting day at the library leads Harry to some startling revelations.


Harry sat at a secluded table in the back of the library. He was studying for the upcoming NEWTs. He glanced over the study guide Hermione had made for him. The raven haired boy glanced back at his book, frowning ever so slightly. He sighed, wishing Hermione was here. Instead she was probably off snogging the pants of Ron. Harry sighed again. He folded his arms and laid his head on them. His mind drifted to recent events.

After his defeat of Voldemort, Harry decided he was done fighting. He had enough of hurting people and having people hurt because of him. The gryffindor made the decision to help the magical world in a way other than being an auror, he was going to be a healer. That decision meant Harry needed to study his arse off, which is why he was in the the library on a Hogsmeade weekend.

Even with Hermione's notes, Harry still didn't completely understand what he was supposed to do in potions, until the new potions master stepped in.

Lucky for Him, the teacher who replaced Slughorn was very understanding. She would discuss with Harry what he did wrong on his essays and how to improve. Professor Azra even assigned Harry's partner to be the best student in the class. The only downside for Harry, at first, was his partner was Draco Malfoy. The ice prince of slytherin, the git who was an arse was the ideal gryffindor, the boy who just wouldn't die's potions partner. Harry had believed that first time they worked together the world was going to implode. In fact, it had gotten better.

But Harry had to admit that Malfoy seemed to have changed, for the better. The blond no longer went out of his way to get a rise out of Harry. Malfoy was much quieter and was even civil to Ron. It seemed that once Malfoy dropped his 'I want to be like daddy' act, Harry and him actually got on swimmingly. They even joked around with each other. Malfoy every now and then would get in a haughty mood. When He would get like that, Harry would just shake his head and grin at the other boy.

As of recently though, Malfoy had taken to avoiding Harry. It seemed weird to Harry. They normally would studying together and even had taken to eating their meals together, Hermione and Ron being to wrapped up in each to notice Harry eating with their once arch-rival.

Harry sighed yet a third time. His head starting to ache from trying to figure everything out. He looked at his watch, only to see it was 2 o'clock. Harry looked down at the study space in front of him, wondering why exactly he needed to be able to brew potions when healers had other people to do it for them. Deciding to take a break and get a snack from the kitchen, Harry started packing his things into his bag. He couldn't risk leaving his stuff around in general places, or he might not see it again. After his defeat of Voldemort, the price for anything he used or even touched doubled.

Once Harry had put all his supplies into his bag, he double checked the table making sure he had left nothing behind, he turned towards the door to leave. The gryffindor made it just out of the archway when he plowed into a hard body. Both students cursed and made to untangle themselves from the other. Harry squinted and felt around for his glasses, which had fallen off during the collision. He heard whomever he ran into mutter. Something along the lines of "damn it Potter". Harry felt the other boy push something into his hand. It was his glasses. Harry stood up quickly, putting his glasses onto their rightful place.

He turned to see who he had to an extent ran over, finding it to be the boy who had preoccupied his thoughts not but a couple minutes ago. Malfoy smirked at him, "What Potter are you blind even with these things?" He gestured to Harry's glasses. Harry frowned and fiddled with his glasses, "Well no. I just didn't see you when I came through the door." Malfoy looked towards the door of the library and back to Harry, "Right and where are you going. I thought we had a study date?" Harry's face tinted when he heard Malfoy say date, "Err I was studying and you didn't show up on time. I umm got sorta hungry so I was well am am going to the kitchen to get a snack from the house elves. I figured since you hadn't shown up you weren't coming and err yeah I could leave for my umm snack."

While he was speaking Malfoy had been intently looking at his lips. When Harry stopped speaking Malfoy looked back to his eyes and leaned towards Harry. Harry sputtered, "Err umm Daa" Harry cleared his throat not entirely sure when it started feeling clogged, "date? What do you mean date? Malfoy?" Malfoy turned so Harry was backed up against the wall then he leaned in closer to Harry, until he was inches away from the raven-haired boy, "That's right Harry I have decided it was a date." Harry stuttered, "Mal-Malfoy? Wha-what?"

Malfoy leaned even closer to Harry, "I want to date you Harry. I have for awhile. And I'm done waiting for you to wake up and realize it. Damn it Harry when are you going to get it? That I'm the right one for you? Not that damn Weaselette not Longbottom. Me damn it me!" He leaned in the last centimeters and crushed his lips against Harry's in a bruising kiss.

After what felt like several long minutes, Malfoy pulled away and whispered, "Well Potter...Harry? Will you have me?" Harry swallowed once, then twice, his mind racing. It all made sense now. His thoughts always ended up centered on the blond. He raised his eyes from the floor to meet Malf- Draco's. He smiled at the boy who still held him against the wall, clinging to Harry like if he let go he would drift out to a sea of nothingness. He leaned forward and tentatively pressed his lips to Draco's. When Harry leaned back, "Thank you Malf- Draco for waking me up. Yes! Bloody yes! I want to date you!" Draco smiled broadly before kissing Harry again, much more gentler this time.

After a long snog in the corridor, the two boys headed towards the kitchens. Both thinking how the rest of this year was going to be just perfect.


End file.
